


A Moment in the Life

by brianna441



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random moment in the life of our guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in the Life

## A Moment in the Life

by Shamaness

they're mine! Mine, I tell ya!

Warning: unabashed silliness follows!

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

"Oh, man...I got water dripping on me." 

"You know, Chief, you should learn to relax?" 

"What?!? 

"Relax. Stay calm, not let little things get you all worked up, keep your cool...you know, relax." 

"Relax?!? Oh, that's rich, man. Especially coming from you, the original snarling, teeth-grinder." 

"Hey, a wise man once told me that I'd live longer if I just learned to remain calm. I decided to listen to him." 

"Wise man, huh? Exactly how wise?" 

"Oh, very wise." 

"Really? Where'd you meet this guy?" 

"Believe it or not, in a hospital." 

"Mental ward?" 

"No. Met him again a while later at the university." 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Yep. Of course, I didn't always think he was so wise." 

"Why not?" 

"Well, since I met him he's thrown himself under a truck, jumped out of an airplane, disarmed a bomb on an oil rig, and faced down gunmen with everything from baseballs, to a vending machine, to a water hose." 

"Sounds like a crazy man to me. Hey, do I have plaster in my hair?" 

"Oh, yeah, big time. Anyway, that's what I though, him being crazy, you know?. But then I decided that maybe it was something else." 

"Like what?" 

"Like love?" 

"Hmmm. You hit your head, didn't you, Jim?" 

"Hey, how'd you know that?" 

"Wild guess. But, you know, there've been numerous studies done on the effect of pheromones on the brain, how they affect a person's ability to reason, etc. The most generally accepted conclusion is that love makes a person do crazy things. Even the wisest of people." 

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I learned to take deep breaths and recite little mantras, all to keep myself calm. And, you know...it works. You should try it." 

"Maybe I will, next time. But I think I've got things under control right now." 

"Good, that's good." 

"So, Jim...how long do you think we'll be in here?" 

"Hard to say, Chief. Let's see...we were in the basement when the house exploded...that makes two floors of rubble..." 

"Three floors, Jim. Don't forget the attic." 

"Oh, right...the attic. So, three floors of rubble on top of us. From what I can hear, there are 4 engine and ladder companies out there, along with Heavy Rescue...and Simon, of course." 

"Simon's out there?" 

"Yeah. I can smell his cigars. Big, fat, Cubans." 

"Isn't it illegal to import those things?" 

"I think so but I'm not sure anymore. International relations seem to be improving...they may have lifted the ban. Anyway, that's maybe thirty people digging through all that debris...I'm thinking another 2 hours, at least." 

"That's what I thought. So...what should we do to pass the time?" 

"I know what I'd like to do." 

"You can wiggle those eyebrows at me all you want to, Jim. We're both trapped until beams that fell from the floor above. Your arms are pinned to your sides and the only thing I can move is my right hand. Exactly what do you think you could accomplish." 

"Not much, I guess. But, when I get you home tonight..." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." 

"We could sing." 

"Jim, love, I've heard you sing. I'm thinking...no." 

"Well, what do you want to do?" 

"You could tell me some more about that wise man of yours." 

"You probably wouldn't like him. He's short, with a mess of long curly hair. And he bounces all the time. Very gnome-like, you know? Like those trolls you see in the fairy tales. I wouldn't be surprised to find that he used to live under...OUCH!" 

"Oh, sorry, Big Guy. I had a twitch in my right arm and there just happened to be a rock in my hand at the time. I can't believe I could throw it that far, what with being pinned down and all." 

"Yeah...amazing." 

"You know, Jim, I've been thinking." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. I'm thinking maybe I should learn to stay in the truck." 

"Not a bad idea, Chief." 

* * *

End A Moment in the Life by Shamaness: brianna441@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
